the best and worst date ever
by llamagirl16
Summary: zero and nina go on their first date but Yakumo keeps inturupting them. what will happen between zero and yakumo and what will happen between zero and nina. sorry i suck at wrighting summaries. but please read anyways.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I know it probably sucks but still please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Mamotte Lollipop

######################################################################################################################################

* * *

><p>Nina's pov (point of view)<p>

"Nina" I heard someone yell. I couldn't quite make out who it was because I was still in bed half asleep. "Nina, Nina! Wake up already!" Now I knew exactly who it was because they were right in my room. It was my friend Zero, who I just so happened to be in love with. And no, I am not too young to know what love is, I'm 21!

"What do you want Zero?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already." He said shaking his head.

"Of course I haven't, I'll be right down" I said getting annoyed.

"Ok see you then." He said finally leaving.

* * *

><p>Zero's pov<p>

I was going downstairs when I heard a scream. It was coming from Nina's room. "Kyaa! Help me! Zeroooooo!"

When I got to her room I saw none other than Nanase and Yakumo trying to take Nina away. Again. "This is really getting annoying." I muttered under my breath. They were still trying to take her away, so I did the only thing I could think of... "DESTRUCTIVE MAGIC! MAGIC CANNON!" I used magic.

"Nina my love, I'll be baaaaaaaack!" cried Yakumo.

"Oh no," shit, I forgot about Nina! "Nina, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she answered, "Now are we going to go or what?"

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

><p>Ichii's pov<p>

"Hmmm, I wonder how Zero and Nina's day out is going, Zero was supposed to tell her today." I said to my girlfriend Rokka.

"I'm sure their fighting like always." She replied. She never did like it when I talked about the crush I had on Nina a few years ago, it made her so jealous.

"That is possible, but it might not be true. They might be having a great time." I answered.

* * *

><p>Rokka's pov<p>

'Urrrgh I hate it when Ichii talks about Nina. Well I guess I shouldn't worry since I'm his girlfriend and his best friend is in love with her' I thought.

"What are you thinking about Rokka" Ichii asked me.

"Oh! Not too much. I was just thinking about you and me." I replied. "Now let's go to the beach okay?"

Ichii sighed and answered, "Okay let's go"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and please review, and please no more flames!<p>

Llama-Chan


	2. sorry

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry but I'll have it up soon so sorry again.


	3. Chapter 2: the date

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the really late update but I didn't know what to wright and than school got in the way and than I got grounded and wasn't aloud to use my computer and than I was lazy. Anyway, disclaimer time**

**I do not and never will own Mamotte Lollipop but I do own the plot line**

Nina POV

"So, zero, where are we going again?" I asked. But got no answer. I looked over at him but he looked to be in space, so I asked again. "Zero, where are we goinng?"

"Oh, sorry Nina, I was thinking about something, what was it you were saying?"

"I was wondering where we were going, I cant remember."

"Oh, we're going to the park."

'OK, thanks." I wonder what he's thinking about, he's never usually this deep in thought. I hope he's okay.

Zero POV

I wonder if she knows what I'm thinking. Wait what am I saying, of course she doesn't. there's no way she could know. "Hey, Nina, we're here. Now get your stuff and don't be so slow, idiot." I said.

"Shut up, jerk" she said. Man I have got to stop saying things like that and stop being so mean. Ugh, I just get so nervous when I'm with her and I end up saying the meanest things.

I was planning on having a nice picknick, so I brought some food basket and a blanket. "Hey, Nina, get the food out why don't ya." I said to her while she was still at the car.

"Sure, give me one seconde."

Nina POV

I went to get the food and headed over to the blaket with the tree over it. "here ya go Zero." I said and sat down. "So what did you make." I asked.

"I made your favourite sandwitches. I also brought some water and soda, so eat all you want and then later maybe we'll go swimming in the lake."

"Oh, ok" I said and then started eating. After about to minutes, a foreing looking guy came over.

*"Bonjour, madmoiselle et monsieur, je m'apele Monsieur. Vert. Je veux te demander si tu sais ou le sale de bain se place." The man asked. When i looked at Zero, he looked very confused, so i answered the poor man since i was passing french with flying colours. "Oui, monsieur. Vert, je m'apelle Nina, et il est mon chum Zero. Le sale de bain est situer juste par la." I said pointing north.

When the man left zero looked at me like I was crazy and asked "ummmm… what was that?"

"Oh the man just asked a question and I answerd him back."

Zero POV

"Well then, what language was that." I asked though I had a feeling it was french.

"Easy, it was french." Wow I was right. Ha, in your face Ichii

"Oh, OK then. Well I have something to tell you."

"OK,what is it?" she asked

"Well, I… um… I just want to tell you that…" ok it was now or never. Ok I'll tell her, 1… 2… 3… "I..."

*"Hello Miss and Mr, my name is Mr. vert, I would like to ask you where the bathroom is placed." "Of course, Mr. Vert, my name is Nina and this is my boyfriend Zero, the bathroom is situated just over there."

Sorry I know I kinda left you at a cliff hanger but you probably know what he is going to say anyway. Oh well the first one to guess what he will say I will mention their name and use one of their ideas for one of my next chapters. Well bye for now oh and please review. Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
